Marionette
by Zanecole421
Summary: Luna struggling with being under Nightmare Moon's control as she is still aware of what is happening. Based around a song of the same name by Flyleaf.


Marionette

 **A/N: I found this song whilst surfing on YouTube and inspiration hit me in the face so here you are. Just a one-shot about Luna's battle of wills with Nightmare Moon. This is assuming Luna was still aware of everything Nightmare Moon did, which personally I believe.**

 **All credit for the song goes to its writers: Dave Bassett / James Culpepper / Jared Hartmann / Kirkpatrick Seals / Kristen May / Sameer Bhattacharya.**

 **Credit to the YouTube Channel DemiluneMlp who made the video I saw.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony or the song. The cover picture doesn't actually belong to me. I was going to draw one similar to it but gave up on it. The picture was found on the YouTube video.**

Luna was aware of everything Nightmare Moon did. She hated it. But what she hated most was that all of this was her fault.

Even though she was sorry about all the destruction Nightmare Moon was doing she could still feel the rage within herself. She hated being forgotten about and overlooked in the light of her sister. She had, had enough so she made a radical decision. The problem was she was no longer in control.

She felt like a marionette doll.

She wanted her freedom more then she wanted anything else.

"Hahahahaha!" screamed Nightmare Moon as she defeated Celestia. Luna wished that she could feel some emotion at her sister in pain but she was too far into her own self-pity to think about others.

Luna was still thinking about how to escape and tell her sister sorry but in truth she just didn't want to be controlled by anyone. Not by Nightmare Moon, not by Celestia or the times she set for the sun and moon to be up. She wanted to control – no – she wanted to be in charge of herself. She wasn't sorry for any of it. At all.

She was tired of being a puppet. She never fought back. She just did what others wanted her to do. She was passive to everypony. And now that she had lit the fire she couldn't control it. Nightmare Moon had put herself in charge.

Luna was blasted back to the present as she felt herself falling. Well, Nightmare Moon was falling, she was just along for the ride. Through Nightmare Moon's eyes she saw Celestia rise from the ruins below them and attack again with more urgency.

As the battle raged on Luna was back to thinking about how she wanted to be defeated so that she could have her life back.

Luna couldn't put her thoughts into words. But she could in song.

 _I wanna cut me free, you want make believe_

 _I'm made of flesh and bone, you wanna take control of me_

 _You wanna dress me up, I wanna feel the sun_

 _You wanna play pretend, I'm not about to bend, you'll see_

 _This is not a game_

It wasn't a game. Luna was tired of being pushed around. She would make her thoughts known to Nightmare Moon. She knew Luna was there after all. Communication went two ways didn't it?

 _You want the strings so you can_

 _Pull at my soul and tear me down_

 _You want it all, I'm not your marionette doll_

 _So let me go, oh_

It sounded to Luna like she was begging but she sort of was. She just wanted somepony to listen! She wanted to be free!

 _I'm taking back the day you tried to steal from me_

 _I'm going to make my voice; you'll never get my choice to breathe_

 _This is not a game_

It wasn't just a day she was taking back though; it was her life. Nightmare Moon was living through her. Every breath she took she kept Nightmare Moon alive but Luna wanted to live as well.

 _You want the strings so you can_

 _Pull in my soul and tear me down_

 _You want it all, I'm not your marionette doll_

 _So let me go, oh_

 _Let me go, oh_

 _So let me go, oh_

 _Let me go, oh_

Luna was screaming now. She just wanted to be let GO. She felt Nightmare Moon weaken slightly and in turn felt hopeful. She could get control back!

 _I wanna cut me free, you want make believe_

 _This is not a game_

The soft words made Nightmare Moon feel groggy and therefore let in a blast from Celestia. Celestia didn't understand. All she knew was that Nightmare Moon was weakening and that she had a chance to stop her and save her sister so she took it.

Luna felt the blast though. It could only mean one thing. She was taking control back. When she didn't have control, she was numb and couldn't feel anything.

She would give one final push to break free.

 _You want the strings so you can_

 _Pull in my soul and tear me down_

 _You want it all, I'm not your marionette doll_

 _So let me go_

 _You want the strings so you can_

 _Pull in my soul and tear me down_

 _You want it all, I'm not your marionette doll_

 _So let me go_

Luna felt Nightmare Moon's hold on her disappear completely. The strings were cut; she was free!

As she started her quiet celebration she felt a searing heat, saw rainbows and –

Her sister. The blast came from her.

Luna screamed in pain. She lost control of her wings and was floating within the rainbow beam that her sister had shot at her. She felt herself moving upwards and lost consciousness.

The next thing she knew was that she was on the moon.

She felt bitterer than before.

Her sister had put her here!

She welcomed Nightmare Moon back with open hooves.

***** A/N *****

 **A/N: What do you think? Plot twist right?**

 **Again all credit to the writers of the song which is in italics.**

 **Comments, criticisms and reviews appreciated.**


End file.
